fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria
Papa's Freezeria '''is the fourth game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on August 5, 2011. Alberto and Penny are the default workers in the game. Description Beat the Summer Heat with Papa's Freezeria! You've just landed an amazing summer job on the tropical island of Calypso. Papa's Freezeria is an ocean front ice cream shop that will surely be a relaxing way to spend the summer. That is until Papa Louie takes off, leaving you in charge during the peak of tourist season. Boat loads of customers are coming to Calypso Island in search of the best Freezer treats around. This latest game features dozens of syrups, candies, and toppings that unlock as you play, and a variety of new and returning customers looking to beat the heat with your ice cream sundaes. The time-management and hands-on gameplay of the series is back, with new challenges related to blending ingredients and serving the right amount of ice cream in sundae cups. Challenging "Closer" customers and the Food Critic return from "Papa's Taco Mia!", as well as weekly paychecks, upgrades, and 80 in-game Badges to earn while serving ice cream. New to the series, the sundae shop features over 100 lobby decorations that you can purchase in the Furniture Shop, with each item affecting your scores while playing. You can place decorations any way you like in your lobby, letting you fully customize your shop with wallpaper, posters, furniture and more. Go for a Tiki Island theme, add bookshelves and coffee stands, fill the room with jukeboxes - the choice is yours! Introduction Alberto/Penny is reading over the training manual for his/her new job at Papa's Freezeria, Papa Louie's new restaurant on Calypso Island. The manual indicates "Stress-Free Work" and workers can decorate the store as he/she wishes (provided that they pay for it themselves in fine print). Now wearing the official uniform, Papa Louie gives him/her a tour of his new franchise. Papa then leaves him/her for his next adventure. Later, Alberto/Penny sees what looks to be a ship in the distance. Upon taking a closer look, he/she sees that the cruise ship S.S. Louie is heading towards the the dock. Upon arrival, all of Papa Louie's customers exit the ship, much to his/her dismay. Playable Characters One can play as Alberto or Penny in this game. Alberto is dressed in a purple and white striped shirt, red pants, and a red bandana. Penny still keeps her flowers in her hair. Awards On January 13, 2012, Tony Solary revealed that Papa's Freezeria and Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns, were both nominated for "Best of 2011" awards by Jay-is-games. While Cactus McCoy took first place in the Action-Platform category http://jayisgames.com/best-of/2011/action-platform-results/, Freezeria finished second in the Simulation or Strategy category. http://jayisgames.com/best-of/2011/simulation-or-strategy-results/ Customer Chart Rank (they indicate appearance) #Alberto/Penny (Time) #Wally (Time) #Matt Neff (Time) #Tony Solary (Time) #Mandi (Tutorial) #Lisa (Time) #Prudence (Time) #Marty (Time) #Ivy (Time) #Clair (Time) #Hugo (Time) #Utah (Day 2) #Kingsley (Rank 4) #Doan (Rank 5) #Edna (Rank 10) #Chuck (Rank 12) #Sasha (Rank 15) #Sarge Fan! (Rank 18) #Connor (Rank 19) #Mindy (Rank 20) #Big Pauly (Rank 21) #Peggy (Rank 22) #Allan (Rank 23) #Cecilia (Rank 24) #Clover (Rank 25) #Rita (Rank 26) #Zoe (Rank 27) #Georgito (Rank 28) #Gino Romano (Rank 29) #Tohru (Rank 30) #Mitch (Rank 31) #Sue (Rank 32) #Carlo Romano (Rank 33) #Kayla (Rank 34) #Rico (Rank 35) #Bruna Romano (Rank 36) #Roy (Rank 37) #Akari (Rank 38) #Cletus (Rank 39) #Vicky (Rank 40) #Franco (Rank 41) #Maggie (Rank 42) #Edoardo Romano (Rank 43) #Olga (Rank 44) #Taylor (Rank 45) #Ninjoy (Rank 46) #Kahuna (Day 2) #Captain Cori (Day 3) #Gremmie (Day 4) #Quinn (Day 5) #Robby (Day 6) #Xandra (Day 7) #Jojo (Day 8) #Papa Louie (Unlocked when all customers, closers, and the Food Critic have gold Customer Awards) (Please note that numbers 47-53 are closers, so they just appear on a specific day of the week, and are not unlocked like the other customers. Though Papa Louie is not a closer, he also is not unlocked like a normal character. After unlocking Ninjoy, the game announces, "Get a gold award on each customer to unlock a special customer!", that 'special customer' being Papa Louie.) New Gameria Features *The lobby is now customizable, allowing a player to interchange the furniture or posters purchased at the store. *Wallpapers and flooring are introduced as well, allowing the player to change the design of the store itself. Customer Debuts Bold means character is a Closer. *Utah *Ivy *Ninjoy *Kahuna' *'Captain Cori' *'Gremmie' Closers *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Gremmie *Robby *Quinn *Xandra *Jojo Ranks ' ' #Newbie ($100) 300 points until Rank 2. #Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Worker ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Blender Apprentice ($135) #Chocolate Champ ($140) #Strawberry Server ($145) #Vanilla Fan ($150) #Banana Pro ($155) #Mint Master ($160) #Creameo Pro ($165) #Peanut Buddy ($170) #Cherry Champ ($175) #Marshmallow Master ($180) #Candy Fan ($185) #Cookie Dough Pro ($190) #Gummy Master ($195) #Pineapple Fan ($200) #Sprinkle Server ($205) #Mint Shaver ($210) #Banana Slicer ($215) #Butterscotch Lover ($220) #Cream Whipper ($225) #Blueberry Expert ($230) #Sherbet Swirler ($235) #Blender Buddy ($240) #Syrup Specialist ($245) #Sundae Blender ($250) #Freezer Fan ($255) #Master of Mixing ($260) #Blender Expert ($265) #Sundae Topper ($270) #Mixable Master ($275) #Ice Cream Machine ($280) #Blender Boss ($285) #Top Topper ($290) #Part-Time Manager ($295) #Master of Sundaes ($300) #Best Blender ($305) #Ice Cream King ($310) #Sundae Shop Manager ($315) #Dessert Legend ($320) #Freezeria Master! ($325) #Better Than Papa! ($330)** #Better Than Papa! ($335)** #Better Than Papa! ($340)** #Better Than Papa! ($345)** #Better Than Papa! ($350)** #Better Than Papa! ($355)** (All ** items have the same name, but different pay as you gain another rank.) Minigames representing Freezeria *Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Cupcakeria: Blender Ball *Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Donuteria: Freeze-Putt *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Cool Shot Absent Customers *James *Mary (Fear of Sailing) *Timm *Cooper (Looking for new cat) *Greg *Nick Ingredients Cup Sizes *'Medium Cup ' (Start) (Getting Started/Medium Master) *'Large Cup ' (unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 4) (Super Size) *'Small Cup ' (unlocked with EdnaRank 10) (Light Dessert) Mixables *'Nutty Butter Cups' (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *'Strawberries' (Start) (Fruity Sundae) *'Blueberries (Start) (Berry Blast) *Cookie Dough' (unlocked with Utah) (Do the Dough) *'Creameo Bits' (unlocked with Doan on Rank 5) (Cookies n' Cream) *'Marshmallow' (unlocked with Edna on Rank 7) (S'mores) *'Pineapple (unlocked with Chuck on Rank 12) (Tropical Treat) *Yum 'n' Ms(unlocked with Sasha on Rank 15) (Candy Shop) Syrups *Chocolate Syrup' (Start) (Chocolatey) *'Vanilla Syrup' (Start) (Plain Vanilla) *'Strawberry Syrup' (unlocked on Rank 2) (Berry Mixer) *'Mint Syrup(unlocked on Rank 6) (Cool Mint) *Banana Syrup (unlocked on Rank 13) (Bananarama) *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup' (unlocked with Mindy on Rank 20) (Follow the Rainbow) Mixing Time *'Smooth' (blue) (3/4 of a meter) *'Regular (purple) (2/4) *Chunky' (pink) (1/4) Toppings * 'Strawberry Syrup' (Start) (Berrylicious) *'Chocolate Syrup' (Start) (Choc on Top) *'Whipped Cream' (Start) (Whipped Cream) *'Creameo' (Start) (Sandwich Cookie) *'Nuts' (Start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *'Cherries' (Start) (Cherry On Top) *'Sprinkles' (Start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *'Chocolate Chips' (Unlocked on Rank 3) (Semi-Sweet) *'Bananas' (Unlocked on Rank 8) (Banana Split) *'Butterscotch Syrup' (Unlocked on Rank 9) (Buttery) *'Mint Shavings' (Unlocked on Rank 11) (After Dinner) *'Chocolate Whipped Cream' (Unlocked on Rank 14) (Rich and Creamy) *'Cookies' (Unlcoked on Rank 16) (Cookies Ahoy) *'Blueberry Syrup' (Unlocked in Rank 17) (Do the Blue) *'Gummy Onions' (Unlocked with Sarge Fan! on 18) (Gum'yuns) *'Tropical Charms''' (Unlocked with Connor on Rank 19) (Breakfast for Dessert) Trivia *This was the final Gameria to have the "Get a gold award on every customer to unlock Papa Louie" task. In Pancakeria, you have to reach the rank "Better Than Papa!" to unlock Papa Louie, but in Wingeria and onwards, you have to reach the rank before "Better Than Papa!" to unlock him. * This game has 8 order spaces, 5 are for building. *This gameria and Papa's Pastaria are the only games in which Papa Louie does not wear his regular outfit. His swimsuit from the game is available in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack as Style C. *This is the first gameria in which Taylor is unlocked on a high rank. *All customers order whipped cream with their sundaes, either regular or chocolate. *An app version, Papa's Freezeria HD, has been released for Android tablets and iPads. There is another app version, Papa's Freezeria To Go!, which has also been released, which is for iPhones and Android phones. These were released in 2013 and 2014, respectively. *Everyone who debuted in the game (Utah, Ivy, Ninjoy, Kahuna, Gremmie, Captain Cori) has a yellow background for their picture on the customers section. *This is the first gameria to introduce the speed boosters to help the food item cook faster. *Tony, Gremmie, and Hugo all order the same cup, mixing time, mixable, and syrup. *This is the only Gameria where the build station isn't the one with toppings, but the one with things that make the sundaes. The toppings are in the Top Station. *In all 3 Freezeria games (Freezeria, Freezeria HD, and Freezeria To Go!), the 2nd to last customer is a girl. (Ninjoy, Mary, and Cecilia) * Sponsor of the game is Armor Games * This is the first gameria where the customers eat the food instead of looking at it. * The first customer to order a smooth blend is Mindy, who is unlocked at Rank 20. However, the majority of the customers after her order smooth sundaes. Gallery ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg ImagesCAQD0ZZO1.jpg|Hints for the start of the day Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Example of the new lobby ImagesCAWZ158M.jpg|The icon for the game Freezeriablogstrip.jpg Banner m.jpg Special Award.png|Method to unlock Papa Louie Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa Louie finally unlocked! Picture of Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Papa's Freezeria! Play-Papa-s-Freezeria-game-02.jpg|S.S. Louie Blend Papa's Freeizeria.jpg|Blending Smoothies Omg a monster sundae.jpg|From the creators of monster taco a monster sundae. omg! Papa's Freezeria Worker's Guide.png|Alberto Holding Papa's Freezeria's Worker's Guide. Freezeria.png images (5).jpg|Papa Louie giving his order Freezeria 4.png|Alberto is not happy with his sundae. prudence perfect.png|Perfect on Prudence!!! Mint syrup unlocked.png|New Syrup: Mint! food critic waiting.png|Jojo is waiting in the lobby lisa perfect.png|Perfect with Lisa!!! ImagesTCX2R0F0.jpg Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Flipline Games Category:Flipline Studio Games